CharCoop Season 5: My Version
by Char-Coopfan
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper are happy and in love. They have been married for 2months now and all is going according to plan for them, until they get unexpected news that will change their lives forever in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

**CharCoop Season 5 – My Verision**

**Written By Natasha Hagan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

**Season 5 Summary Setting:**

Charlotte and Cooper have been happily married for 2months now and it has been 3weeks since the practice was in trouble and Pete's heart attack. Everything was like normal at work except it was not Oceanside Wellness anymore it was Addison's new medical practice she opened up and re-hired everyone.

**Charlotte and Cooper's Apartment**

It is Charlotte and Cooper's day off together and so they decided to enjoy their time off relaxing around the house. They had a date last night and after they came home from dinner they went home for desert (adult-fun not food). They try to have a date night once a week where they go out for a nice dinner, talk, and go out dancing. It is now 8am in the morning and Cooper started to open his eyes, realizing they were naked and the sheets were pushed down to the end of the bed so he pulled them up cover themselves. This alerts Charlotte awake and gives a sleepy moan of irritation.

Cooper: Morning!

(Charlotte is now fully awake but wishes she was back asleep.)

Charlotte: Morning to you too!

(Cooper moves in closer and places his hand on her arm and rubs it.)

Cooper: Last night was amazing, (pauses) you were amazing!

Charlotte: I am always amazing! (Playfully says with a smile) you should know that by now.

Cooper: This is the part where you say, 'Coop, you were amazing too' (gives her a cheeky grin)

Charlotte: Maybe I will if you can... (Stops speaking)

(Charlotte jumps right out of bed and runs off to the bathroom so fast she barely makes it in time to be sick in the toilet.)

(Cooper tries to make a joke because he doesn't know Charlotte ran off to be sick.)

Cooper: (yells out to her) Char, are you okay? Do I smell that bad?

Charlotte: Now is not the time to make jokes! Can't you see I'm...? (Stops talking)

(Cooper runs into the bathroom to see if she is alright)

(Charlotte is crouched by the toilet being sick while Cooper rushes to her side and grabs her hair out of her face and ties it up.)

Cooper: What did you eat that I didn't?

Charlotte: Nothing that would make me sick!

(Cooper looks at Charlotte with an 'I think I may know what it is' expression and decides to share his thoughts with her about it while she gets up and brushes her teeth.)

Cooper: You know we certainly do not use condoms and you stopped taking the pill a month ago. You could be... (Gets cut off)

Charlotte: I know we have talked about having a baby and I agreed to come off the pill... (Looks at Cooper and sees the love in his eyes) but I am just not sure if I am ready yet.

(Cooper takes her hands and places them in his to reassure her and gives her a kiss on the lips)

Cooper: You know I won't push you about it and when you are ready, I will be happily waiting. But if you are already then we will be doing this together and we will learn together. When is your 'you know' due anyway?

(Charlotte nods in agreement to Cooper and as soon as he asks her about when her next period was, she looked shocked and goes pale)

Charlotte: Oh my god Cooper! I should have had it last week but with all the things going on about the practice and Pete's heart attack, I totally forgot it hasn't come!

(Cooper is trying hard not to smile at the fact Charlotte could be regnant but he reframes when he see the panic in Charlotte's eyes. He thinks it's cute when his wife gets flustered and in fact most times it turns him on.)

Cooper: (grabs her hands and lovingly smiles at her) Okay Char, you need to breath for a minute. Can you do that for me?

Charlotte: Of course I can, I am not a robot.

Cooper: I think you should take a test before we tear our hair out from the wondering... (Cheekily jokes) and then I can also blame your moodiness for hormones.

(Charlotte playfully slaps Cooper's right arm after he makes a joke but to his surprise, she cups his face with her hands and gives him a long passionate kiss and then as they pull away she gives him a quick brush of a kiss on his lips.)

Cooper: (sounds surprised with a smile) what was that for?

Charlotte: Just for being you and for always making me feel better even when I am in a bad mood or stressed about something.

(Charlotte still looks freaked out but nods her head in agreement for taking a test, she then let's out a big sigh and opens the bathroom cupboard drawer. Cooper is wondering what she is doing.)

Cooper: What are you doing? Do you need me to go to the drug store or...?

(Charlotte pulls out a sealed rectangular box and waves it in front of Cooper)

Cooper: (sounds surprised) oh you already have one.

Charlotte: (tried to look serious) it's from the time when we thought I was pregnant before when we broke up that time.

Cooper: (screws up his face and sounds shocked) WHAT? And you are going to use it? Don't those things expire? (Pauses and reaches out his hands) Here give me the box so I can see?

(Cooper looks at the box and tries to find the expiry date while Charlotte is giggling away realizing she just fooled him and found it rather cute watching him stress over the box label. It also made her feel more relaxed and less nervous about when she actually takes the test herself.)

Cooper: HA HA very funny Char! You are just stalling! Go take it before we are old and grey.

Charlotte: I will as soon as you give me the test back so I can actually do it.

(Cooper forgot he was still clutching on to the pregnancy test box. He gives it back to Charlotte with a big goofy grin on his face.)

Cooper: right, sorry!

(Charlotte opens the seal of the pregnancy test box and hands wrapper to Cooper so he can put it in the bin. She then opens test and pees on stick. So now they are just sitting and waiting for the buzzer to go off and while waiting, they make small-talk.)

Cooper: (hesitates) So...

(Charlotte starts to panic again about the idea of it being positive.)

Charlotte: (speaks in ultra-speed) What if it turns out positive?

Cooper: Then we will have our hands fill but it will be great Char and you do not need to worry about anything. You will be a great mom to our kids and they will love you, just as much as I do. When you hold our baby for the first time, you will know that all this fear is over nothing.

Charlotte: I hope your right Coop because if I am... (Gets cut off by a loud buzzing sound)

(The alarm goes off saying that it is ready to check the test for the results that could possibly change their lives forever. Charlotte is too scared to look so she closes her eyes and asks Coop to look instead.)

(Cooper looks at the results and then closes his eyes and looks down to his feet for about 5 seconds before he lifts his head back up so he is looking right at Charlotte.)

Cooper: (sounds serious) you can open your eyes now Char.

(Charlotte opens her eyes slowly and looks right into Cooper's eyes. He has no expression on his face so Charlotte is trying to figure it out.)

Charlotte: What is it Coop? Just tell me now or... (Gets cut off)

Cooper: It's negative so no baby. (Sounds disappointed) But that was what you were wanting right?

(Charlotte stares at him not being able to say anything and as he turns away, she starts to cry. Cooper hears her crying and immediately turns around starts wiping away her tears that were pouring down her face. He knows Charlotte is not the crying type but to see her upset, it made him feel upset.)

(Cooper pulls Charlotte into a hug sand they hold each other for about 5minutes before she finally speaks)

Charlotte: I'm sorry for crying all over your new shirt!

Cooper: It's washable but you are not! Cry as much as you want but can you tell me why you are? Sorry for asking but I am just a little confused since you just said before that you weren't ready for a baby that's all.

(Charlotte pulled away, grabbed his hands and placed them in hers, and then she looked Cooper in the eyes.)

Charlotte: Coop, I love you and I know how much you want a kid. So to see the look of disappointment in your eyes made me tear up okay?

(Cooper knows Charlotte very well and so he knew that was not the only reason why she was crying.)

Cooper: And?

Charlotte: When I was sitting and we were waiting for the buzzer to go off, it got me thinking.

Cooper: Of what?

Charlotte: Of the time we thought I was pregnant when we were broken up and how I would have called her Marjorie.

Cooper: (sounds surprised) Ohh...

Charlotte: And it then got me thinking about when she's born she will look like her daddy, and have my personality. (Pauses) Then I got thinking to when we take her to pre-school for the first time, how she will not want us to leave her and we would have to tell her it's okay and she will be fine.

Cooper: (sounds surprised) oh you thought quite a lot about it in that short of time.

Charlotte: My mind was racing with what could or may happen with the results. I know I don't share my feelings as much as you would like but I am learning too more thanks to you. I know I say I am scared of my kids not loving me or that I won't love them either but when you said it was a false alarm I felt disappointed and upset.

Cooper: Well maybe that is yourself telling you that you will be a great mom and your kids will love you so much that you will forget me in heartbeat.

(Cooper gives her a cheeky grin and a kiss on the lips)

Charlotte: you are a good man to me Cooper freedman you know that?

(Charlotte stops talking to breathe and realizes Cooper is distracted with the pregnancy box and notices something he didn't see before. Cooper's eyes' grow wider and looks shocked.)

Charlotte: Coop did you hear me?

Cooper: (sounds shocked and yells) OH MY GOD!

Charlotte: (sounds confused) What? What is it Coop? You're scaring me!

Cooper: I read the test wrong...

Charlotte: WHAT? (She snatches it out of Cooper's hands) Give it to me so I can see!

(Charlotte just stares at it in amazement then hits Cooper in the arm but gives him a big smile)

Cooper: WE ARE HAVING A BABY!

(Charlotte sighs and lets Cooper cuddle her while trying to absorb the unexpected news in)

Charlotte: Yes a baby! (Pauses) We are going to have a baby!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(It has now been 2months since they found out the results of the pregnancy test in the bathroom that day. It turned out it was a false positive and she was not pregnant at all, but they did not know that until they went for a doctor's appointment several days later. )

**PRESENT DAY:**

(It is just after 10pm at night and Charlotte is in the bathroom with the door open while Cooper is lying in bed in his boxers, waiting for her to come back to bed.)

Cooper: (yells to her so she can hear him) I think after 10 tests, it's safe to say that we are having a baby Char! (Pauses) So you don't need to do another one.

Charlotte: I know, but I just want to make sure so we don't get our hopes up like after last time.

(The truth was Charlotte was terrified and not about the thought of being pregnant this time but at the idea of it being a false alarm. After finding out 2months ago when they had a false positive she was warming up to the idea of having a baby with Cooper.)

**FLASHBACK**

(After Addison gave them the disappointing news Charlotte closed down and refused to talk about it at first with anyone, especially Cooper. Cooper knew her very well and so he knew how to handle the situation and that was by just being there for her no matter what. After a few days of being shut off she finally let her guard down and leaned into Cooper like never before. Once a month had passed, they talked about trying for a baby and it was even Charlotte's idea. _Charlotte: 'Coop, I'm ready to start trying if you are?' Cooper: 'Are you sure? Like you know I am ready but I do not want you to feel like you have too just because I am ready.' Charlotte: 'I am! I love you, and I could never deprive you from having a child and I think having one will make us a perfect family don't you?'_ It totally caught Cooper off guard but he was extremely happy about it of course. )

**PRESENT DAY**

(Now the idea of her being pregnant for real this time is sinking in but she is terrified it will be another false alarm despite her period being 2weeks late, having what seems like morning sickness, and moody at times. She really wants to have this baby more than anything as it's a product of their love for one another and she is happy that she can give Coop a child of his own too. She also knows Cooper will make a great Dad but she does still have a few doubts that she will end up like her mother. Cooper constantly reminds her that she will be nothing like her mother and each time he tells her, she starts to believe what he is saying even more than the precious time.)

(Charlotte is still in the bathroom day-dreaming as she sighs, looks in the bathroom mirror to look at her reflection and then focuses on the floor where she stares at all 11 positive pregnancy tests. Tears start to stream down her face.)

(Cooper starts to wonder what is taking her so long, so he decides to try and get her attention.)

Cooper: Are you coming back to bed sweetie? I'm getting cold without you warming me up with your smoking body.

(Charlotte shakes off the day-dream of the past when she hears Coop calling her back to bed.)

Charlotte: I'll be there in one minute Coop.

Cooper: Okay, and remember not to worry because our baby needs their mommy to be happy just like daddy will be when mommy gets into bed and snuggles up next to him.

(Charlotte walks out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and panties. As she was walking back to bed she noticed the look Cooper was giving her and could see he didn't want to go to sleep anytime soon. As much as Charlotte wanted to have a good night of adult fun tonight, she was too wound up for anything and just wanted to spend some time talking to him first. Charlotte climbed into the bed and slid right over to Cooper's side as he pulled her in for a cuddle/hug.)

(Cooper just smiles at her and gives Charlotte a passionate kiss on the lips before putting his free hand on her stomach and starts to rub it softly.)

Charlotte: This is nice just us lying here.

Cooper: It sure is!

(Cooper starts to now look at her stomach and starts to talk to it which makes her half smile.)

Cooper: Hello you in there. Now you better behave for mommy tonight, so daddy can show mommy how much he really loves her.

Charlotte: the baby can't hear you! It's way too early for that! But that was very sweet of you.

Cooper: I know it can't but I don't care and I meant every word.

(Cooper stares at Charlotte and starts to kiss her, then moves his hand down from her neck to her stomach and as Cooper goes to lower his hand, Charlotte pulls away and clears her throat to speak.)

Charlotte: Hey can we talk first.

Cooper: Oh! Sure thing! What would you like to talk about?

Charlotte: Well you know how we thought I was pregnant back when we had broken up several years ago?

Cooper: yeah...

Charlotte: And how it happened again 2months ago...

(Cooper can see Charlotte starting to tear up and now realizes where this talk is leading so he tries to do what he knows best and that is to reassure her everything will be okay no matter what. He then uses his free hand to wipe away her tears that were starting s=to stream down her face. He knew it was her hormones but of course would never tell Charlotte that.)

Cooper: Char, listen to me when I tell you this. (Grabs her hands and places them in his)

Charlotte: Okay it's just... (Gets cut off)

Cooper: You do not have to worry about this baby! This baby is going to come and give us so many happy memories. I know you are worried that it might be a false pregnancy like the other two but Char you have taken 11 tests that all were positive, your period is two weeks late and you have been throwing up all week every morning.

Charlotte: (sounding worried) I know but things have not really gone our way when you think about it.

Cooper: But this time (places his hand on her stomach) it's for real and this baby will be so loved by us!

Charlotte: (agrees) Right!

Cooper: So are you feeling a bit better now?

Charlotte: Yeah, I will still have my worries but having you by my side reminding me how our life is great and that you love me is all I need!

(Cooper gives her a weird look like she has forgotten about something)

Charlotte: and this baby of course.

(Cooper and Charlotte just stare at each other for a few seconds with big goofy grins on their faces before someone decides to speak.)

Cooper: (sounding serious) Now get on top of me woman!

(Cooper pulls Charlotte on top of him.)

Charlotte: (playfully hits him on the arm) Let me be the boss of that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Today is the day that they are having their first doctor's appointment with Addison and both Charlotte and Cooper are very excited about seeing their baby. Despite their excitement, Charlotte is still on edge with nerves over the pregnancy and always fearing the worst but lucky for her, Cooper is always by her side reassuring her. Charlotte is in her office at St Ambrose when her alarm on her cell phone goes off to say it's almost time for their appointment with Addison, so she heads off to OCW to meet Cooper in his office.

**OCW – Cooper's Office**

Charlotte knocks on the door.

Charlotte: Hey Coop it's almost time for our first appointment.

Cooper: Oh right! (Pauses) I'll just finish writing this and we can then go see Addison.

Cooper is so focused on getting his work done that he almost forgets that Charlotte is in the room. He has his head down scribbling notes and after about a minute he lifts his head, giving Charlotte his attention as he is frantically trying to finish his work.

Cooper: How are feeling today anyway? Sorry I had to rush off so early this morning. (Pauses) So much to do and I had to re-schedule a few things so I can go with you to our appointment.

Charlotte walks over to him with a slight smile on her face. She grabs his free hand and places it in hers and then onto her stomach.

Charlotte: Our baby and I are just fine, although he or she was up to no good and was giving me a hard time because morning sickness today was lethal. I could barely hold water down afterwards.

Cooper has a concerned face when he looks to charlotte after she tells him about her bad morning sickness, but Charlotte reassures him she is okay.

Charlotte: I am fine now. (She looks at her watch) But we really need to go before Addison takes another patient instead of us. You know what she is like, she hates when people are late and I want to get my work done on time tonight so you can run me a bath and we can have a little fun with the rubber duckie.

Cooper has a big goofy grin on his face.

Cooper: Ah well you know how much I love that duckie.

Charlotte playfully hits his arm.

Charlotte: Be good and the duckie will play with you.

Cooper: I am loving you right now you know that? These hormones have made you very... (Gets cut off)

Charlotte put her hand to Cooper's mouth before he finished his sentence.

Charlotte: SHHH there is a child in the room.

Cooper looks confused and lost as he scans the room to find no child anywhere in sight.

Cooper: Where? I don't see any child. (Screws up his face) Are those hormones making you see thing?

Charlotte playfully hits his arm again and then grabs his hand and places it on her stomach.

Charlotte: This one silly!

Cooper: Oh right, well then I definitely am the silly one then aren't I?

Charlotte smiles at him and Cooper smiles back and he then gives her a kiss on the lips. He packs up his work on his desk and places it in his office drawer and locks it. Cooper then grabs Charlotte's hand and they walk out of the office together.

**Addison's Exam Room**

Charlotte is lying down on the exam table while Cooper is standing next to her holding her hand. He could tell she was nervous because her hand was shaking, and she was holding on tight. The truth was, Cooper was also scared but he tried not to show it because if he did, it would then make Charlotte more anxious so he puts on a big smile for her. They were not just scared about it being their first baby, but because of the last two times they were false alarms they were worried this one could be too.

Charlotte glanced at the door and then back to Cooper.

Charlotte: What if there is something wrong or it's another... (Gets cut off)

Cooper puts his hand over her mouth to make her stop talking.

Cooper: Everything will be fine. We have done so many damn pregnancy tests at home to know it's not a false alarm. Trust me, everything will be fine. (Pauses) Just holds my hand and breathe.

Charlotte nods her head but still has a worried look on her face. She does as Cooper tells her and takes his hand while taking a big deep breath in. Charlotte is about to say something to Cooper, when Addison comes in pushing the ultrasound machine in with her.

Addison How are we all today?

Charlotte: You just saw us 1hour ago!

Addison: Sorry it is just an old habit as I have to ask how the patient is going so they feel more relaxed.

Charlotte: Well you know how I am so let's just do this so I can get back to work.

Cooper lip-mouths to Addison 'Sorry she is hormonal' and Addison give him the eye-nod that she understands what he just mouthed to her. As soon as Charlotte said those words to Addison, she realized she should not have said it or used that kind of tone with her.

Charlotte: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It must be my hormones or something.

Addison: Okay enough of us talking. (Pauses) let's just see how your baby is doing.

Addison asks Charlotte to lift up her top and to relax. Addison grabs the ultrasound machine wand with one hand and with the other, puts gel on Charlotte's abdomen. She warns Charlotte that it will be cold and then starts to roll the wand up, down, and around her abdomen trying to find the baby's heartbeat.

Charlotte and Cooper both look at each other with worry because it seems like Addison is having trouble finding a heartbeat.

Charlotte: What is it Addison?

Cooper: Is something wrong?

Charlotte: (sounding sad) There is no baby, is there?

Charlotte was starting to panic when Addison was not answering their questions and as Charlotte was about to say something, Addison turned to the two of them with a smile on her face.

Addison: I think you are going to have your hands tied with this one, because (pointing at the monitor) you see this over here?

Charlotte & Cooper: Yeah...

Addison: This is your baby. Your baby was playing hide and seek with me but you have nothing to worry about. You have a perfectly healthy baby it seems for being 9weeks.

Charlotte and Cooper look completely shocked at Addison telling them that Charlotte is 9 weeks pregnant. This means that she was in fact pregnant the previous time. Now they are thinking back to when they thought she was pregnant just after they got married and realized they only took one test. The period that Charlotte thought she had at the time must have been spotting as Charlotte re-thought back to it.

Charlotte: Wait so 9 weeks? Are you sure?

Addison: I'm sure!

Cooper: But how? I mean how come Charlotte didn't know? She showed no symptoms.

Addison: It's different for every person and some don't show symptoms for several months. Well congratulations once again but I will now leave you two alone to enjoy this moment. I will be back soon so if you have any questions just ask.

Charlotte and Cooper both nod their heads in agreement to Addison.

Cooper: Thanks!

Charlotte: I might take you up on that. I already have some questions for you because I am going to be a first time mom and I want to do everything right!

Addison: WOW that coming out of Charlotte King's Mouth. (Gives a smile)Shocking!

Charlotte: Yea well I do have a heart you know.

Cooper lip mouths to Addison 'Hormones' as Addison walks out the door. Both Charlotte and Cooper are looking proud of themselves. Charlotte wipes off the gel from her abdomen, pulls down her top, and sits up on bed exam table. Cooper grabs her hands to help her stand up, and cups her face to give her long passionate kiss on the lips. Charlotte's smile then turns to a frown and Cooper notices it right away.

Cooper: What?

Charlotte: What's what?

Cooper: Why the look?

Cooper knows Charlotte very well to know the look she is giving him, is a look that means something is upsetting her.

Charlotte: I still can't believe I didn't know.

Charlotte starts to cry so Cooper uses his hand and wipes them away for her. Charlotte then glares at him as if what he did was wrong.

Cooper: It's okay to cry you know. That week we thought it was negative was rough but right now it is positive and will be forever.

Charlotte: I am not crying about that. I am crying because I am actually happy. I never thought I would be crying over something like this and them being happy tears, but having you, having this baby, is all I need to be happy.

Cooper smiles at Charlotte and gives her a deep meaningful kiss. He then places his hand on Charlotte's stomach long enough to admire the baby until his hand is pushed away by Charlotte.

Charlotte: Now that you have had your precious time with baby, you think we can go now? This office is making me feel nauseas.

Cooper mouths the words 'Hormones' to himself when Charlotte is not looking and pulls her in for a hug as they walk hand and hand out the door.

Charlotte and Cooper are walking down the hallway together arm and arm realizing they forgot to get a copy of their first baby photos.

Charlotte: Oh darn, we forgot to get the photos of Addison.

Cooper: You want me to go get them?

Charlotte: No it is okay. I will, since I want to ask her something anyway but I will drop off a couple of photos for you to show the other s if you want.

Cooper: Does that mean I can tell them?

Charlotte: Well Addison knows, so you might as well tell everyone else.

Cooper's pager goes off.

Cooper: Well just as well you are going to get them, because I have a call-out.

Charlotte: It sounds serious.

Cooper: Yup it is so got to go and sort it out.

Before he goes Cooper gives Charlotte a quick kiss and then rubs her stomach. This makes Charlotte smile.

Cooper: I will see you two later.

4hours had passed and Cooper was nowhere to be found. No one knew where he was nor did he make it to his call-out. This made everyone worry and the only person, who didn't know he was missing, was Charlotte. No one knew how to say it to her so they decided to wait another hour before worrying her in case it was nothing. This was until they heard on the news there was a highway accident and when they described the cars involved, one of them sounded exactly like Cooper's. The phone rings at OCW and Addison picks it up. The person on the other end of the phone tells her to sit down. They were all right to worry because the car they thought was Cooper's was in fact his.

FYI – Don't panic CharCoop Fans, it is not what you think and i promise i would never kill any of them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Location Settings:**

Hopeful Hearts Medical Practice is the new practice Addison has opened due to the closing of OCW.

Shortly after they got married Charlotte and Cooper thought it would be a great idea to buy a house. They wanted one that was close by to where they work but be nice and home-friendly so they bought one in the Palisades with an Ocean view like Charlotte was originally wanting.

**HHMP Conference Room**

Addison hung up the phone from the police who alerted her with news about Cooper's car and the person driving it was rushed to St Ambrose Hospital with a severe head injury. They explained to Addison that the injury caused to the person's head, has left them with extreme brain damage and non-responsive. Addison is trying hard not to cry because everyone started to walk into the room as she put down the phone, well everyone except Charlotte.

Violet: (sounding concerned) What's going on Addison?

Addison tries to speak but can't seem to get the words out.

Violet: If it's Cooper trying to be funny and... (stops talking when she sees Addison's sad face) Oh it is Cooper. (pauses) What's wrong? (panics) Has something happened?

Addison gestures everyone to sit down around the conference table. They all notice the tears running down Addison's face as she tried but couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Amelia: Come on Addie! Just tell us already before we freak out over nothing.

Addison: It's Cooper.

Amelia: (being sarcastic) Well no kidding Sherlock!

Addison: He has been in an accident and it's bad, (pauses and takes a deep breath in) real bad!

Violent looks absolutely shocked and she starts to cry with worry. Pete automatically embraces her in a hug and tries to sooth her but it's not working. Everyone in the room goes silent and they all start to feel teary themselves. The men (Pete, Sam, and Sheldon) have nothing to say because they are too wound up about the women and making sure they are all okay with the devastating news.

Amelia: how bad is bad? Does Charlotte know?

Addison: They told me that he has a severe head injury that has resulted in severe brain damage and... (gets cut off)

Violent: (sounds annoyed) And what Addison?

Addison: (sounds sad) And that he is non-responsive.

Addison takes a big deep breath in and then a deep breath out. She can't believe this is happening and the same goes for everyone else. The room goes silent and Amelia doesn't like it so she automatically says what is on her mind before 'filtering'.

Amelia: Thank God we are all sitting down!

Sam turns around to Amelia in disgust but soon softening after he understands why she said it as she did but tries to put her in place so she knows what she said was wrong.

Sam: Amelia, filter!

Amelia: Sorry! I'm just shocked like you all are! (pauses) WAIT! (sounding concerned) Does Charlotte know?

Addison: OH MY GOD! (pauses) Charlotte!

Addison goes pale as she stands up in a rush and heads towards the door but before she does she turns around to let everyone know where she is going.

Addison: I have to go find her!

Amelia: Let me come with you.

Addison: No I need to do this on my own! She needs to hear this from me and me alone.

Amelia hates to tell Addison where Charlotte is and what she is doing but Addison needed to know so she tries to not show any emotion.

Amelia: She told me she was going home because Cooper was taking too long and she wanted to surprise him.

The truth was, Addison was feeling responsible because the police rang for her, and because besides Cooper she is the only one that knows about the baby. Everyone was still quiet in the room after Addison left and everyone was silent especially Violet. Since they are busy doctors they all decide to put on a brave face and head back to work to go see their next patients, except for Violet. Violet didn't have any more patients for the day so after Addison left, she immediately headed straight for St Ambrose where Cooper is expected to be.

**Charlotte and Cooper's House**

On the drive over, she contemplated ringing Charlotte but with the condition she is under (carrying a baby) she thought it was best to do it in person and she honestly had no idea what to say on the phone. The police officer who rung her about Cooper's accident said they tried to contact Charlotte themselves, but could not get a hold of her anywhere so that made Addison this that Charlotte may be sleeping.

Addison has just arrived and is now outside the front door of Charlotte and Cooper's House. She tries to pull herself together before knocking on the door. She knocks on the door several times but no one comes, so she uses the spare key she found in Cooper's officer drawer at the new practice which is used for emergencies. This is a new thing because Cooper thought in case something ever happened to Charlotte while pregnant and he was unable to get to her in time, someone from the practice could.

Addison gets out the spare key from her handbag and opens the front door. She then calls out Charlotte's name a few times and hears nothing back, so Addison decides to try find her in the bedroom because she suspects that Charlotte is most likely asleep. As soon as Addison walks in the room she notices Charlotte asleep on the bed with headphones over her ears listening to her I-pod. Addison noticed Charlotte wearing flash clothes, like she was planning on going out. Addison's attention now turns to Charlotte and as she is about to wake her up she sees that Charlotte is holding on to a photo of her wedding in a nice picture frame and in the other a photo of their first ultrasound photo of their baby. After seeing this, it really started to break Addison's heart because this new was going to devastate Charlotte and will need to be prepared for anything.

Addison sits on the bed and starts to tap Charlotte on the shoulder trying to wake her up and since that didn't work she removes the headphones gently out of Charlotte's ears so she can hear her.

Addison: Charlotte! Charlotte! Wake Up (pauses) Please Wake up!

Charlotte's eyes widen right away. She looks confused and scared while she tries to figure out who was on her bed and why they were?

Charlotte: Geez Addison what the hell are you doing on my bed? (sounds annoyed) And you scared the living daylights out of me!

Addison is about to speak but Charlotte keeps talking.

Charlotte: Glad you woke me though because I was planning a surprise for Cooper tonight but I don't know where the hell he is, he hasn't contacted me since he left for his call-out this morning at work and I can't get a hold of him. So unless you know where he is I am going to track him down and when I find him he better have a good excuse for not coming home.

Addison takes another big deep breath in and then a big deep breath out as she is about to shake up Charlotte's world. Addison tries to think of the right thing to say but what is the right thing to say with something as horrible as this.

Addison: Charlotte (grabs Charlotte's hands) Cooper was in an accident... (gets cut off)

Charlotte looks completely shocked and at lost with words but needs to know more than what Addison just said. Charlotte also is thinking of the worst and is just focussed on where to find her husband so she can be by his side.

Charlotte: WHAT? WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT?

Addison he was in an accident on the way to his call-out and well they found his vehicle demolished on the freeway.

Charlotte: Is he umm... (stops talking)

Addison: All I know is that he was being taken straight St Ambrose and a team there are waiting on his arrival. He has suffered Major Head injury that has caused severe brain damage. (gets cut off)

Charlotte: You mean he's... (stops talking as she is crying too hard to get any words out)

Addison: Let's just take you up to the hospital okay!

Charlotte starts to go into shock as she tries to get out of bed.

Charlotte: I don't think I can.

Addison: You don't think you can do what?

Charlotte: See him like that.

Addison could see that Charlotte was in shock and was devastated so she helps her stand up and gives her a big hug.

Addison: You can do this Charlotte. You know he will want you to be there by his side.

Charlotte: I know he does and I want to too, but I just don't want to see him hurt and lying there helpless. He was so excited about this baby and I just need him to be okay (rubs her stomach) for the both of us.

Addison: Violet is heading up there now. I got a text from her as soon as I arrived here and said that he was brought in and is in surgery so we have some time to sit here until you are ready.

Charlotte: No let's go now! You're right, I can do this! If he could be by my side after I was raped, I can get through this for him so let's just go! I want to see him, I have to see him and... (starts crying hard)

Addison tries to comfort Charlotte as best as she possibly can by embracing her in another hug and Charlotte is so emotional she embraces it right back.

Addison: It's okay to cry at a time like this, just let it all out. Cooper is strong, just like you!

Charlotte: stupid hormones! (wipes her tears away and pulls away from the hug)

Addison: So are you ready to go?

Charlotte: I'm ready. Just give me a minute so I can freshen up.

Addison leaves the room. As soon as Addison leaves, Charlotte grabs the wedding photo and smiles at it. It is the photo of Cooper and herself at the wedding alter from Vegas, as they got the person who married them, to take it. She placed it back on her side drawers and then picked up the photo of their first baby ultrasound. Charlotte held it tight, kissed it, and whispered 'I love you Cooper so much! This baby and I need you so much so don't die one you here! Instead of placing it on her side drawer like the other one, she instead placed it in her handbag, the one she was going to take up with her to see Cooper in hospital. Charlotte looks around the room one last time and then heads out towards the living room to greet Addison who is waiting for her and then they both leave.

Both Addison and Charlotte were quiet on the ride to the hospital and didn't even say a word to each other. Instead they put on some music and listened to it as a distraction to what was going on.

**St Ambrose Hospital**

Addison and Charlotte arrive at St Ambrose after a long drive due to bad traffic. Addison seems to look okay due to the situation but Charlotte is looking frantic as she starts to charge to the front desk demanding to know where Cooper is and what part of the hospital he is in. She kind of had a feeling which part but she wanted to make sure just in case Addison had gotten it wrong.

Charlotte: Cooper Freedman, where did they take him?

Receptionist: Doesn't he work at Hope Hearts with you?

Charlotte: I know you are new here (looks at her name tag) Alicia, but you should know new patients especially critical care ones as soon as they arrive. Cooper Freedman. He has head trauma and was in a car accident on the freeway. LOOK HIM UP! Or do I have to do it myself?

Addison: It's her husband.

Receptionist: He is still in surgery it says but he should be out soon. You can wait in the ICU waiting room with his friend Violet.

Charlotte: Thanks!

Charlotte charges off towards the waiting room to wait with Violet for Cooper to come out of surgery while Addison stays back a few seconds to apologize to the receptionist.

Addison: Sorry about that. She is just upset about her husband and in shock.

Addison turns around and starts to head to where now Charlotte and Violet are waiting. As soon as Violet sees Charlotte she gives her a big hug and starts to cry some more. After a couple of minute they pull away.

Violet: I am so sorry Charlotte! I can't believe this is happening!

Charlotte was in too much shock to say anything other than a few words.

Charlotte: I know.

Violet: They won't tell me anything because I am not a family member so you should go see what they can tell (gets cut off)

Charlotte: No I want t wait here. I want to be here when he is out. I want to be the one he sees first. I want to hold my hand. I want him kiss me. I want him to tell me he love me. I want him to wake up and for everything to be fine. I want... (stops talking as she chokes up on tears)

Violet: Hey it's okay! He is strong and he loves you so so much he wouldn't leave without a dam good fight.

Charlotte: I just love him so much. I know I am not a touchy feely king of gal but Cooper, he has softened me over the years and at first I tried to resist it but now (pauses) I know it has made me a better person because of it. He has stood by me so much and tells me he loves me all the time, I just wish I could tell him how much I love him and how he better not leave me to raise this baby alone... (stops talking)

Charlotte just realizes that Violet doesn't know she is pregnant.

Violet: Wait! You're Pregnant? Does he know?

Charlotte: Yes he does, but now is not the time for this. (pauses) I just want him to be okay.

Charlotte starts to look around frantically wondering what is taking Addison so long because Addison is well aware of the hospital like the back of her hand.

Charlotte: I wonder what is taking Addison so damn long.

Addison now appears and walks towards Violet and Charlotte who are sitting I chairs next to each other waiting.

Charlotte: What took you so long?

Addison: Oh sorry, Amelia rung my cell asking for updates and wanted to see how you are holding up.

Violet: That was nice of her.

Addison joins Charlotte and Violet sitting down while they wait in silence trying not to think about Cooper's injuries. While sitting there Addison looks around with her eyes to see what is going on around them because she is bored and is trying to stay calm for Charlotte and Violet. In the distance she notices a man walking towards them who is looking scruffy, worn out, and sweaty. He looks very exhausted and looks out of breath. She is trying to figure out who it might be but can't quite see so she just shrugs it off and picks up a magazine to read until she hears Charlotte crying again.

Charlotte: I wish these stupid hormones would stop making me cry!

Addison: Ummm... (sounds confused)

Violet: Oh yeah I know she is pregnant.

Addison: Okay. That's good and Charlotte, look at me?

Charlotte doesn't respond to Addison.

Addison: Look at me Charlotte?

Charlotte lifts up her head with a tear-stained face.

Addison: He will be okay.

Violet: Yes Charlotte, he will be. You have to have faith because if you don't then... (gets cut off)

Charlotte: This is just not fair! I know I have made my fair share of mistakes but Cooper? He has done nothing but only great amazing things. He doesn't deserve this. If anyone it should be me.

As soon as she says the very last word, the scruffy looking guy that Addison noticed earlier was in fact Cooper himself.

Cooper: Now don't say that! You are amazing and OMG I can't believe I finally made it hear. I thought I was going to die on the way. Walking in these kinds of shoes for miles is not a very smart thing to do.

Charlotte, Violet, and Addison were completely silent in shock. No one said a word and just looked at him with their teary-eyed faces.

Cooper: What, why the teary-eyed face? Did someone die or something?

Violet: YEAH TRY YOU!

Cooper looks confused and is waiting for someone to explain to him what is going on but before he asks he wants to try and explain what happened to him. Charlotte looks very confused herself, and is completely shocked to see him perfectly fine standing in front of her. She wants to be angry at him for not contacting her or telling her we he was going but all she wants to really do, is give him the biggest hug. Charlotte runs straight into his arms and cries into his shoulder Violet and Addison walk away to give them some privacy.

Charlotte: (cries while saying his name) Cooper, you scared me so much.

Charlotte and Cooper pull away as Cooper gets his hand and brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

Cooper: You have no idea how much I have wanted to see you, hug you, and kiss you. When I left for the call-out this morning, I was half way there and realized I left my GPS in our other car so I pulled over to get some directions. Then that is when it all went hay-wire and (pauses as he thinks) well let's make the story short and sweet, my car was hi-jacked and they stole my wallet and phone so I had to walk here because I had no money and no one in LA is willing to give a doctor a ride to his work.

Charlotte didn't know what to say so all she could think of was one word.

Charlotte: Oh!

Cooper now wonders why they are all here and waiting near the ICU.

Cooper: So why are you all here outside the ICU? What have I missed because the receptionist didn't make much sense?

Charlotte: Well Addison got a phone call from the police saying they found our car which we now will need a new one (pauses) in one big mess saying you had an accident that caused you to have a massive head injury... (stops talking because she is so overwhelmed she starts to cry some more but this time happy tears)

Cooper: hey, it's all okay. (pauses) I am okay, you are okay, and (pauses while placing his hand on her stomach) our baby is okay, so we are all okay. Now come here and give your shabby looking husband a kiss because I miss your yummy lips.

Charlotte gives Cooper the most longest and passionate kiss she has ever given him. They kiss for a solid minute forgetting where they were before pulling a part.

Charlotte: I was so worried about you and I thought you, well that person in there who I thought was you, was going to die and leave me alone to raise this baby. You mean the world to me and I know I do not tell you enough but I love you so so much! I love you so much that all I think about when I am working is you and you know how much I love to work. (gives him a cheeky smile)

Cooper: Well that guy in there is lucky to be alive and I am so glad that I am not him because I never want to put you through that kind of grief. Not ever! I know you love me and it's okay you don't tell me all the time because the gestures you give me, and the amazing sex we have is enough for me to know how much you love me so hearing it is just a bonus.

Charlotte: Well I was planning on a hot date night for us tonight and now that you are not that guy in there, how about we go home get you showered (looks at him with seductive eyes) and then I can show you just how much I love you.

Cooper: Oh Dr King that sounds like a plan to me. But please remind me tomorrow, we not only need to go baby shopping but car shopping too. (gives her a cheeky smile)

Charlotte: Well we needed to buy a new car anyway because the car we had was not made to have kids in it.

FYI – I know it's not like the previous chapters but I wanted to try something new. I promise no more sad things and I told you not to worry. Please leave me your thoughts so I can work with your suggestions for the next chapter. I am happy to do flashbacks so please tell me what you would like to see and it may just happen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
